ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Krimzon Blaze
The Early Life Kyle Blazer (born October 7, 1988) better known as "The Aerial Specialist" Krimzon Blaze is a professional wrestler, born in Orange County California, but moved to Detroit, Michigan. Currently wrestling for CZW (Combat Zone Wrestling), Blaze has had an electrifying career, working from the WWX to now being regarded as one of the top names in Combat Zone Wrestling. Working To The Top Kyle went under the alias Darkness during his training sessions, perfecting his craft, and further adding little things to his repertoire of moves. He was wrapping up a session, where a man by the name of Duncan McIver soon found Darkness, but didn't like the name he was using, so Kyle renamed himself Psycho Kid and then found himself thrust into the world of WWX (World Wrestling Xistence) Psycho Kid's Short-Lived Career Psycho Kid got a lot of hype going into the WWX, but his career was ended aburptly before it even started! Kid got negative reviews week in and week out, even calling out Rick Dreamie, who was the WWX World Champion at the time, and got beaten down by Rick and his brother Scott Dreamie. The Dream Team laid out Kid with no intentions of backing down. Kid was then arrested several weeks later for possession of marijuana, his court case having heard enough, Kid was in jail for a max of 3 months. During those 3 months, Kid reinvented himself once again. He was later released, when a tazer shot to the chest by a girl he thought was hot, left him in a hospital. The Era Of Panasonic During his hospital stay, Kid developed head trauma, ultimately getting amnesia from the severe shock of having 10,000 volts of electricity pass through him. Kyle was released a few months later from the hospital, and found himself to find a new identity. Kyle was walking by a Television department store, where Kyle found his new name: Panasonic! After Panasonic came back, He was thrust back into the WWX with having to face Tommy Lipton in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at his first major Pay-Per-View, Bloodshed. Panasonic would soon have many rivalries, but none what-so-ever changed his whole life then his next opponent where everything changed from that point on, "Evil" sPeD Eastin. Eastin Vs Panasonic A storied rivalry. This tale of Eastin vs Panasonic didn't set off right away, as Eastin in his very first match-up in the WWX, won the WWX Television Championship. After a brief tenure of being Television Champion, Eastin lost a couple of weeks later. During that time, Eastin and Panasonic became a clash of the titans. Eastin got 2 pinfall victories over Panasonic during their clash, but Eastin wanted one more match of Panasonic, only this time it would be for his identity! Eastin ultimately won the match via a C.O.P Killer (Double Underarm DDT) and Eastin took his time to find the most humiliating name a wrestler could ever want...Eastin chose Buffalo Bill, highly regarded from The Silence Of The Lambs movie. Eastin not only changed his name, but Bill was so furious with Eastin, that their clash came to ahead at one of the most intriguing, if not, brutal matches of Bill & Eastin's career... Bill challenged Eastin to a TLC-Inferno Match, where Bill and Eastin will do battle for the Triple A Title that Bill helped Eastin get so that the title is on the line as well as Bill's identity is at stake! Two-Front War PPV: TLC-Inferno Warning!!!!! The following match is highly violent. Viewer discretion and Parental discretion is advised. *Chloe: The Following contest is the TLC-Inferno Match! The stipulations are as follows, Any Weapon is usable, the person who is set on fire DOES NOT lose the match, the only way to win the match is to climb a ladder, and obtain the briefcase and any other title suspended high above the ring! Introducing first... - Heretic Anthem blares throughout the PA, and after Corey Taylor shouts AHHH, Bill comes out of the rampway, and walks down the entranceway slapping hands with fans, and steps up the ring steps, but before he climbs into the ring, he finds a sledgehammer, picks it up, and goes underneath the bottom rope into the ring Linda: Looks like Bill has his weapon of choice in what is sure to be the most violent match in history! Bishop: We'll see who the last man is standing after this match-up! Announcer: From Detroit, Michigan. Weighing 250 pounds, "The Phenomenal" Buffalo Bill! *crowd cheers/boos Bill, who hoists the sledgehammer into the air, then dropping it down slowly* Chloe: And his opponent... of Personality hits the PA, Eastin comes out holding a steel chair wrapped in tape covered with glass!, he runs to the ring holding the weapon Chloe: From Phoenix Arizona! The reigning Triple A Champion! "EVIL" sPeD Eastin! *crowd cheers/boos for Eastin the same way as Bill* Linda: What a weapon of destruction in Eastin's hands! Bill better be careful! Bishop: Bill will be destroyed no doubt! *ding, ding, ding* Linda: The TLC-Inferno match is under-way! takes a swing at Bill with the chair w/ glass. Bill ducks quickly and uses the sledgehammer to knock the chair w/ glass away! The two begins to brawl. The punches go back and forth before Bill gets the better of them and pushes Eastin back to the turnbuckle. Bill climbs to the second turnbuckle and starts to rain down punches on Eastin: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 ..........10! Linda: Buffalo Bill is all business tonight as he should be! falls down after the 10th punch and Bill goes to the outside, throwing 2 chairs in the ring, followed by a gas tank and matches! But as he goes to get in the ring he's caught with a sliding dropkick from Eastin. Eastin bounces Bill's head off the barricade, to the delight of the people sitting up front. Eastin throws up the horns and whips Bill to the far barricade, but Bill jumps to the top of it and springboard back onto Eastin. Linda: Buffalo Bill better keep up the momentum! He can't afford to underestimate Eastin! rolls off of Eastin and pulls loose the top set of ring steps. Slowly Eastin gets to his feet and Bill there to meet him with the steps to the face! Bill rolls Eastin back into the ring. Bill whips Eastin to the ropes, but gets caught with an forearm from Eastin. Eastin smirks and picks up one the chairs Bill brought in and begins to beat his prone body with it! The crowd cheers/boos him as he sets the chair up and pulls Bill to his feet. Bill gets whipped the rope and Eastin catches him with a drop toe hold into the chair! Linda: Eastin showing why he's AAA Champion tonight! Bishop: And will be AAA Champion AFTER tonight Linda! confident that Bill is down goes to the outside and grabs the ladder. It takes him a minute to get a solid grip on it but he manages to slide it in the ring and himself afterward. He is immediately hit with a chair from a bloodied Bill. Linda: Buffalo Bill isn't done just yet! lets Eastin gets to his feet and takes him down with another shot. The crowd roars as he goes outside of the ring and gets a table. After a moment he slides it into the ring and gets back in, but is caught with a boot to the back from Eastin. Eastin begins stomping on Bill and pulls him up, only to take him down with a short- arm clothesline. Bishop: One step ahead! Eastin's one step ahead of Bill! smirks evilly at Bill as he goes and sets up the table patiently. As he turns around Eastin catches him with a dropkick! Eastin gets back up to his feet quickly and is caught with another dropkick! Bill gets to his feet and grabs a chair, hitting Eastin with the Van Daminator as soon as he gets up! Eastin stumbles backwards and lands on the table. Linda: Van Daminator! He's taken Eastin down! slides against the ropes, breathing harshly as he watches Eastin bleed. After a moment he sets up the ladder in the middle of the ring and grabs the chair, noticing Eastin sit up. Bill comes around and cracks the chair across Eastin's face. The crowd cheers as Bill pulls himself up the ladder, eyeing the briefcase and the title. Linda: He's going to win it! Bill's going to win it! Bishop: No! stands on the second top rung of the ladder, eyeing the prize hanging in front of him before looking back down to Eastin. With the crowd chanting his name he measures Eastin carefully before coming down on him with a leg drop! Linda: My God! crowd nearly breaks the roof cheering as both men lay among the wrecked table. Bishop: That took guts. I'll admit it, that took a lot of guts from Buffalo Bill! a moment Buffalo Bill gets to his feet, the 'Buffalo' chants getting louder as he goes back to the ladder. A bloodied Bill is climbing a bit slower, but more determined than ever to make it up. Suddenly Eastin pulls himself to his feet to a quick pop from the crowd. He quickly gets to the ladder and reaches up, hitting Bill with a low blow! Taking a deep breath Eastin rears up and punches Bill right in the groin! Bishop: What a shot! That had to be the hardest hit of the night Linda! stumbles back to the ropes, wiping the blood out of his eyes as Bill manages to barely hang onto the ladder. He eyes the can of gasolin in the corner and takes it, pouring gas along the left side of the ladder. The crowd chants for him to do it as Eastin takes the matches and sets the gas on fire! Linda: He's set the ring on fire! Bishop: This is obviously the inferno part of the match! left side of the ring begins to burn as Eastin makes his way up the ladder. Bill notices him coming and pulls up his legs, beginning to climb again. After a moment and with the fire going full blaze in the background they meet each other at the top and begin to slowly slug it out. Each man throwing punches as hard as they can with what little they have left, until Eastin gets the better of them and bounces Bill's face off the top of the ladder. Aiming carefully for the fire at their side, Eastin hooks Bill's arm... Linda: Eastin don't do this! Think about what you're doing! Bishop: Send him straight to hell sPeD! Do it! tries to hip toss Bill into the flames, but is blocked with a punch. Bill throws a few punches at Eastin and finally a big right knocks Eastin off the ladder and through the fiery ring! Linda: (ala Joey Styles) Oh My God! Crowd: HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T*! Linda: Eastin's dead! He's gotta be dead! Bishop: We've got to see a replay of that! shows Bill reversing Eastin and knocking him through the ring. The cameras cut back to attendants extinguishing the fire and Bill reaching up and grabbing hold of the briefcase as well as the Triple A title! Chloe: Here is your winner and new Triple A Champion: Buffalo Bill! climbs down the ladder, and asks for the mic from the announcer Bill: That is no longer my name...I'm going to announce my new name at the next Mayhem! holds up the Triple A Title, and the briefcase, with tears in his eyes Linda: An emotional moment for Buffalo Bill, who's has finally removed the thorn of 'Evil' sPeD Eastin from his career! After two months of degradation, he is in control of his own destiny! Bishop: I can't believe we've witnessed one of the most brutal, and violent matches the WWX has ever seen! What an incredible match-up. I'm sad to see Eastin lose, but Bill deserves to be in the WWX after witnessing that match! The Era Of The Aerial Specialist New Triple A Champion, New Identity. What could be more than everyone's dream? Bill wasted no time in choosing simply the best identity he's ever had..."The Aerial Specialist" Krimzon Blaze. Blaze defended the Triple A Championship for a good solid few weeks, but was later screwed out of it by B.B. King. After a few weeks of having Eastin removed from his side, Eastin approached Blaze in the limelight that Eastin hasn't done... Eastin offered Blaze a role in a stable that was going to make headway for the WWX, and that stable was rightfully named Revolution From Hell where the stable consisted of: Eastin (leader) Blaze, Mass Destruction, Paco Lypse, and Eastin's wife, Satanica Lust. Revolution From Hell The newly found stable had everything going for them, that is, until Eastin was sent into the loonybin, where his catatonic-like state and he was itching to get back into the ring... Since that fateful day, Blaze was made the "interim" leader of RFH until Eastin came back... But so much so, that at the next Pay-Per-View, Eastin came back, only to have the RFH lose a shot at the World Title... RFH quickly disbanded, leaving the state of Blaze to be changed again, but this time, Blaze didn't have any altercations with Eastin, as the stable went their separate ways. CZW Bound After having a successful run of both the Triple A and Television titles, Blaze let everyone know in the WWX that he had other things going on, and that he was given an offer he couldn't let pass up, for Blaze was Combat Zone Wrestling bound! Success Comes Full-Circle Blaze entered CZW, with hopes and dreams of making it big... His debut match was in Sydney Australia in a Triple Threat match against Chase Stevens and All-American Nightmare (AAN). He won his debut, with the help of his trusty Holy Shot (Red Star Press), and has been on an up and down rollercoaster of a ride since he first entered CZW. Forming a tag-team with Tim Timmons, the aptly named Hardcore Felons, went on a destructive path to try and claim some recognition. The Hardcore Felons were thrust into the first ever Tag-Team Tandum where the-then World and Tag Team Champion Matt Stylez was stripped of the Tag Titles, then the Tag Titles were then going to be put on the line IN the Tag-Team Tandum. The Hardcore Felons lost, when Blaze was given a Greetings From Tampa (Rock Bottom) by one of The Upstarts own Mack Beaudin. Since the unsuccessful run of the Tag Titles, The Hardcore Felons went on to face many opponents, before this altercation between Timmons and Blaze escalated to the point where Timmons berated and gave Blaze's parents the shock of their life. Blaze was exceptionally angry that Timmons would betray him like that, leaving to Blaze & Korpse (whose no longer employed by CZW) to face against Big Nasty and Timmons, leaving Korpse to get pinned via a T-Crusher (Tombstone Piledriver Pin). X-Ellence Debuts Having been on a driven force in CZW, Blaze decided it was time to be part of one of the biggest stables that CZW has featured. After the Ronnie McNeil/Shawn Waters Ladder match for the CZW World Television Championship, Krish Kash and Krimzon Blaze came out and dismantled the likes of The Upstarts Member Shawn Waters. Each person hitting their trademark moves, Blaze with the Kode Of Silence (Go To Sleep/GTS), Kash with the Midwest Swing (Swinging DDT) and finally with McNeil hitting the Final Cut where that move landed on the Television Title, making Shawn bleed profusely. McNeil then took the microphone and proclaimed a "new era of the CZW...We Are X-Ellence, and more importantly, we're better then you!" The likes of X-Ellence has made a huge impact on the roster of CZW. =The Coming & Destruction Of X-Ellence= With Blaze being part of the newly formed trio, X-Ellence further added to their ranks as "The Dark Kiss" Allyson Thorn was thrust into X-Ellence and has quickly become a fond member, with having a successful debut (her opponent didn't bother to show) but the next week after left her giving her opponent a run for her money. Ruthless Aggression, who was the CZW Queen Of Combat Champion, made a historic making and record breaking match where she made the first-ever Women's Cage Of Doom match, ultimately leaving Allyson Thorn and Ruthless Aggression to fight inside the barbaric match, where Thorn triumphed and has become the 3rd Queen Of Combat Champion. After showing some praise among CZW, X-Ellence decided to add to their ranks, "The Human Highlight Reel" Eric Collum, to which he's proven himself time and time again inside CZW. After a few months have passed, Kris Kash and Eric Collum grew tired of being in X-Ellence, so they hit Blaze in the head with steel chairs, and ultimately screwing Ronnie McNeil out of the World Title, which Jesse Montana (leader of The Upstarts) retained the same night X-Ellence imploded. =The Era Of XTC!= Shawn Waters quit The Upstarts following Summer Showdown, which easily sent all of The Upstarts into a spiralling mood. After a few weeks, Blaze lost the X-Title when he won it in the very 1st-ever Ultimate-X Chamber match, contested against Buck Evans,Alan Fiscus,Special Ed Covey,Jacob Havok, and All-American Nightmare. After the fall-out of X-Ellence, losing the X-Title in 2 weeks to Eddie Rowan, Blaze & Waters decided to join forces after having been enemies for a few months... They've decided to name themselves Fire & Ice... After much discussion was held, On August 8, 2008, CZW held a "Tribute To The Troops" Show, with the 1st ever King Of Combat Tournament being started, where the ultimate winner gets a World Title shot at Extreme Intervention. Blaze advanced by pinning Brian "The Zombie" Kirkland via BackStabber move... The night didn't just end there though, oh no, Krimzon Blaze KODE OF SILENCED Jesse Montana, and revealing Fire and Ice to be NEW XTC MEMBERS!!. Months have passed, as Jesse Montana formed System Of Supremacy, reinventing the once-hated Upstarts into something more completely unmoral. One particular show, Idolized, known as Kyle Tyler and Evan Riley, won the CZW World Tag Team Championships their first night of the company! After the fall-out of Extreme Intervention, Idolized attacked Blaze after he had just been eliminated from the War Zone vs Assault (Survivor Series Elimination) match. Shawn and Blaze ultimately decided to go after Idolized and take those World Tag Championships! Going undefeated as a tag-team, Blaze used his patented Kode Of Silence (GTS) on Evan Riley giving Fire and Ice a tag-title shot!!! It was on this night, October 17, 2008, Fire and Ice fought valiantly against Idolized and ultimately became CZW World Tag Team Champions on the final airing of Assault! CZW also pulled itself together to form Overdrive, a show where every CZW superstar would be under 1 roof! =2009= Team XTC, Whole Damn Show, and Elite Revolution kick-start 2009 with a bang on its 1 year anniversary show! a HUGE 15-Man Elimination Chamber Match where if Elite Revolution loses, they have to disband forever! Overdrive's first show kicks off the new year on Friday January 9, 2009! January 2009 Krimzon Blaze has had an uphill battle sparking an intense feud with Overdrive General Manager Jesse Montana, pursuing the GM with bitter words and hatred for him for over a month. February 2009 The feud would conduct itself at Volatile Day when Krimzon Blaze would face Montana in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match which held Blaze's career at stake along with a World Heavyweight Championship shot for KB had he win. The match ensued as KB and Jesse had a momentous match culminating with Maynard O'Toole spearing Jesse off the ladder enabling Blaze to get both the World Title Contract and his career! But as soon as the match ended, Shawn Waters had made his return! Shawn came into the ring to apparently celebrate with KB, only to betray him and pocket Blaze's World Title Contract and even going into tearing KB's contract to CZW to shreds! March 2009 It was announced by Jesse Montana that the World Heavyweight Title would be on the line at Road To Glory 2 in a Tower Of Power match, encasing 8 superstars, with 2 participants in each ring fighting it out to eliminate one another until there was 2 left in the 3rd and final round of the Tower. KB had challenged Shawn, his bitter rival and 1/2 of the now defunct Fire and Ice, to a Tables, Ladders, and Glass match! The match went back and forth, using mostly ladders and tables, KB and Shawn were perched at the top of a ladder as it came crashing down through a glass table causing the match to be known as a draw, thus granting KB and Shawn a spot in the Tower Of Power against the other 6 in: Ace King, El Pablo, Eddie Rowan, Ronnie McNeil, and The Jackal. Ace King would prove to the dominant force in CZW as he retained his throne as the 2-time Tower Of Power Winner and newly crowned World Heavyweight Champion much to the dismay of all the other competitors. :Round One: KB was eliminated by Shawn Waters via Waterboard (Elevated Boston Crab) Ronnie was eliminated by Eric Collum via Collumbine (Vertebreaker) Jackal was eliminated by Ace King via The All-In (Hell's Gate) El Pablo was eliminated by Eddie Rowan via EVD (Fireman's Carry Into Fire-Thunder Driver) Advanced To Second Round: Eric, Shawn, Ace, Eddie :Round Two: Eric was eliminated by Shawn Waters via Waterboard (Elevated Boston Crab) Eddie was eliminated by Ace King via Blackjack Bomb (Psycho Driver) Advanced To Final Round: Shawn Waters & Ace King :Final Round: Ace King wins World Heavyweight Championship by Blackjack Bomb over Shawn Waters Revival Of Combat Zone Wrestling Following the events of the last Pay-Per-View, many were left to wonder what had happened to the federation known as Combat Zone Wrestling. The company was on the verge of bankruptcy following the overseas tour, nearly expending almost of its cash towards its main show Overdrive leaving many to wonder if the show could come, and oh boy, did it come back BETTER then ever! Re-United We Stand sought many of its talent still prospering in the company as more and more of its old legends and fellow roster folk came back to revitalize THE '''most talked about federation in the '''WORLD. The Pay-Per-View known as Re-United We Stand featured classic bouts of past, present, and future legends of the sport. The main event was an Elimination Chamber Match '''which consisted of '''8 individuals who sought after the biggest prize in their company: The CZW World Heavyweight Championship! Among those 8 were: Alan Fiscus, Krimzon Blaze, The Jackal, Rob Wright, KING, Ace King, Matt Covey, and the World Champion himself, Cage Stryker. Blaze fought valiantly until Alan hit Blaze with a Curb Stomp (Using the foot of your boot to stomp the opponents head into the mat), straight into GLASS! Blaze was soon eliminated there after, but was the 3rd runner-up in the match entirely. Overdrive has resurfaced as El Fuego will be taking on Disasterpiece in a tag-team match. Finishers *''Kode Of Silence'' (Go To Sleep/GTS) *''Holy Shot'' (Red Star Press Pin) *''The Broken Kode'' (Blaze has his opponent in a Torture-Rack like move, holding both the opponents feet, then throws him over-head still holding onto his opponents head, driving him down hard with a Cutter) Trademark Moves *''Kode Of Death'' (C-4/Flip Bottom Off Top Rope) *''Kode Theory'' (Cop Killah/Gringo Killah) *''Krimzon Star Splash'' (Shooting Star Press Off Top Rope To Outside when there's a bunch of people) *''Krimzon Komet'' (Double Rotation Moonsault Off Top Rope) *''The Victim Known As (Insert Opponent Name Here)'' (Blaze picks up opponent, sets him up in corner, then hits a Brainbuster on the top-turnbuckle) *''Infrared Van-Blazinator'' (Blaze has opponent in corner, uses ropes to springboard himself into a reverse moonsault using his feet to connect with any weapon used on his opponent) Entrance Music *'Headstrong by Trapt' Accomplishments *WWX Television Champion (x1) *WWX Triple A Champion (x1) *CZW X-Division Champion (x2) *First Ever 2-Time X-Division Champion! *CZW World Tag Team Champion (x1) (W/ Shawn Waters) *Successful Debut in CZW *CZW Global Tag Team Champion (W/ Mike Monroe) (x1) Move-Set *1. Springboard DDT (AJ Styles does this) *2. Sunset-Flip Pin (Krimzon Kode) *3. Shooting Star Leg-drop *4. Shooting Star Press *5. 619 (Blaze does Red's version which is known as 718) *6. Different styles of Hurricanranas (off top rope, on the ring apron, etc) *7. Running Big Boot In Corner (MVP style) *8. Reverse Twist Of Fate *9. Enzigiri *10. Running Knee Lift In Corner, followed by Running Bulldog (CM Punk style) *11. Tarantula *12. Spinning Jump Front Kick To The Back Of The Head (slight variation of the Enzugiri) *13. Running Clothesline In Corner, then set-up for Missile Drop-Kick Off Top Turnbuckle *14. Running Front Flip over Top Rope (usually when a bunch of people are outside) *15. Springboard Hurricanrana *16. Springboard Leg-drop *17. Swanton Bomb (during high-profile matches, usually on a BIG ladder) *18. 720 Corkscrew Moonsault *19. 450 Splash *20. Krimzon Destroyer (Petey Williams's Front Flip Piledriver Finisher) *21. Wheelbarrow Driver *22. The Unprettier (Christian Cage's Finisher) *23. Springboard Shooting Star Splash (when opponent is down in the center of the ring) *24. Split-Legged Corkscrew Moonsault (John Morrison style) *25. Shooting Star DDT *26. Pele Kick *27. Corkscrew Reverse DDT *28. Implant DDT *29.Krimzon Cyclone Press (Blaze stands atop the turnbuckle, opponent down on the canvas, Blaze jumps into a front flip landing onto the opponent) *30. Blura (Blaze stands atop the top turnbuckle, then backflips hitting a senton onto the downed opponent) *31. Corkscrew Shooting Star Press *32. Corkscrew 630 (Jack Evans style) *33. Krimzon Crush (Blaze holds his opponent for a vertical suplex, then mid-move switches it to a Diamond Cutter) *34. Perfect Kode (Blaze hoists opponent onto his shoulders for a powerbomb, but changes it mid-way into a Diamond Cutter) *35.When Worlds Collide (As opponent throws Blaze to the ropes, Blaze rebounds coming at opponent then twists and turns with a few revolutions before finally hitting a Cutter) Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:1988 births Category:Characters from California Category:Wrestlers born in California Category:Characters from Michigan